Son, es, fue
by Neyade
Summary: Ya de pequeños, cuando no era más que un retaco pelirrojo de espaldas anchas y manos fuertes, había momentos en que Bill no podía dejar de mirarle. Cuando reía, con los ojos brillantes y los colmillos asomando debajo de los labios. weasleycest. slash.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la Warner (Bros), nada de esto ha sido escrito con ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía, no la puedes usar sin mi permiso, no puedes publicarla en ningún lugar sin mi permiso. Si lo haces juro perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo y arrancarte las orejas XDD**

**SON, ES, FUE**

Son hermanos. 

Hermanos de los de verdad, con la misma sangre, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos. La misma risa traviesa que resuena en el pecho, la misma ropa y los mismos juguetes remendados.

Fueron esas largastardes correteando por la cocina entre las faldas de mamá. Esas mañanas de invierno congelándose el trasero en el suelo frío, dibujando paisajes de fantasía y monstruos de seis cabezas con los colores mágicos que les regaló tía Muriel, el único día que la vieron sonreír de verdad.

Fueron secretos susurrados a escondidas debajo de la cama, los balbuceos torpes de Charlie con sus eses traviesas, que escapaban por el agujero entre dos dientes sin permiso alguno.

Es, ahora, el pelo rojo, largos mechones sueltos después de liberarlos del yugo de esa cola larga, las manos grandes, de dedos delgados. Las pecas, que salpican sus mejillas y puente de la nariz.

Son sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa, abiertos en un mordisco, cerrados en un gemido.

Es Bill, con su pendiente y sus caderas delgadas, que le besa y hace que el ambiente sea aún más seco (y húmedo a la vez), más caluroso, más _de verano asfixiante en la Madriguera con un hermano que te besa por las mañanas, en las escaleras, y te folla por las noches, en cualquier lugar._

Es un secreto.

Un secreto pelirrojo y con pecas, como las bromas de Fred y George, como los gruñidos de Ron. Un secreto que llevaba ya mucho tiempo cociéndose, entre sábanas de algodón y habitaciones diminutas en una casa que se tambalea, y acabó explotando entre sucedáneos de besos (mordiscos) y dos pares de manos (torpes, llenas de pecas) que se tocan por encima de la ropa.

Es, ahora, el sol entrando por la ventana mientras Charlie gruñe de nuevo, un poco como un pequeño dragón, los dos tumbados en la cama encima de la colcha que está allí desde que eran críos, la mano de Bill en la cadera de Charlie.

-Tienes cicatrices nuevas -susurra, contra el cuello de Charlie, delineando suavemente los hilos blancos que le surcan la espalda, con los dedos.

-Mmmph, una dragona nueva con las garras muy afiladas -gruñe un poco y arquea la espalda, acercándola a las manos de Bill-. Se volvió loca, tuve que salvarle el culo a una compañera.

-Ya lo veo, Charles Weasley, ídolo nacional rumano -ríe, algo roncamente, mandando retazos de aliento directamente al cuello de su hermano -. Edificarán estatuas en tu honor, con el pelo al viento y la mano en la de culos que has salvado.

-Por el momento deberías tener suficiente con que nos lo haya salvado a ambos evitando que Fred y George entraran antes.

-En eso tienes razón, ese grito tuyo ha sido de lo más eficiente. ¿_Os cortaré los huevos como entréis_, decía? -y sonríe, una sonrisa agridulce, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, cuando Charlie frunce la nariz.

Siempre le habían dicho que él era el guapo de la familia, _el que se lleva a las nenas_, pero nunca se lo ha tomado demasiado en serio. El pelo corto de Charlie, la cara ancha, de mandíbula fuerte y la nariz levemente chata salpicada de pecas, son mil veces más atractivas que las suyas. Mil veces masculinamente atractivas.

Ya de pequeños, cuando no era más que un retaco pelirrojo de espaldas anchas y manos fuertes, había momentos en que Bill no podía dejar de mirarle. Cuando reía, con los ojos brillantes y los colmillos asomando debajo de los labios, sonreía él a la vez, embargado por algo indescriptible.

Compartieron, muchas más veces de lo que puede recordar, el último pedazo de tarta de limón, los pases para la feria muggle del pueblo de enfrente y el mismo pelo rojo que se aposenta delante de los ojos, haciendo cosquillas en el momento más inesperado.

Compartieron lágrimas de león, de Gryffindor valiente, al separarse en septiembre, y sonrisas algo tristes al acariciar suavemente un pergamino lleno de palabras y más palabras escritas con tinta verde¡_ganamos el primer partido! _(me gustaría que estuvieses aquí)_ ¡Hogwarts es enorme, está lleno de pasillos secretos! _(sería divertido descubrirlos contigo) _¡Ayer hice levitar todos los libros de Amanda! _(ojalá estuvieras conmigo para reírnos juntos) _te echo mucho de menos, hermano. _(te quiero tanto que ya cuento los días para volver a verte).

Compartieron a Percy, con sus gafas de nácar y los labios en un fruncimiento perenne, a Fred, George y sus explosiones que hacian (y hacen) tambalear la casa, al pequeño Ronniekins y a Ginevra, y con ella las ansias de protegerla que tiene todo varón Weasley, hasta Percy, que cuando eran críos amenazaba a los gnomos del jardín cuando se atrevían a _robarle_ una zapatilla a su hermana.

Compartieron tardes húmedas y calurosas de verano en su pequeña habitación de la Madriguera. Silencios incómodos, espesos, frente a frente sentados en el suelo de madera, se rozaron _sin querer pero queriendo_, comiéndose con la mirada recordando los abrazos de críos y los besos en los labios, imitando la primera vez que vieron a sus padres, enamorados, en la cocina.

Besos torpes con mucha lengua, saliva, dientes que chocan y mejillas rasposas por una barba que no acababa de crecer.

Eso fue hace diez años, en este tiempo han pasado años, viajes, reencuentros apasionados, celos, broncas monumentales y grandes, enormes, dosis de culpabilidad y secretismo. Después de tanto tiempo, todo sigue igual, pero distinto. Bill se casa mañana, Charlie será su padrino. Exigencias del guión, eterna ironía de la vida.

Y ahora, tarde húmeda de un domingo perezoso, se besan torpemente, suavemente, desesperadamente, con la misma dosis de lenguas, saliva, dientes que entrechocan y mejillas rasposas que la primera vez.

Pensando, decidiendo, que es la última.

Sabiendo en lo más hondo que volverán a caer, por mucho empeño que le pongan en evitarlo.


End file.
